1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to doors and refers more specifically to a composite wood and metal door structure including a metal frame adapted to be secured around the inside periphery of an opening in a building structure and a wood door secured within the metal frame, whereby removal of the wood door by disengagement of its attachment to the building structure at the opening in the building structure is prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in home and apartment construction and the like, wood doors have generally been secured to wood frames around the periphery of building openings. Thus, wood doors of the past have generally been secured as by hinge screws and the like to wood frame or trim members positioned in the building openings. Similarly, latches and locks for such doors have generally engaged separate metal strikes and recesses defined by separate metal members.
With such structure, entry through the building opening has often been possible by dislodging the door or strikes or separate metal members from the frame or trim members about the door opening, as by strongly pulling on the door from the exterior thereof, to remove the entire door and whatever elements the door is secured to from the door opening. Such structure is not suitable in many high crime locations where there is fear of breaking and entering through the door opening. However, previous alternatives such as complete metal door structure fabrications have been expensive and often aesthetically undesirable.